Użytkownik:Żyrandol24/brudnopis
UWAGA! Przed przeglądaniem załóż kask! TESTEŁ ZWIJANIA TEKSTU Ziajty Na Jutubie Tabber - test Iluminati=Confirmed left |-|Coś = AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA |-|NTS =NES Twój Stary - rozdział 1 NTS 6: Extus Przez krótką chwilę, przed przejściem z Entropii do Krakowa, miałem nadzieję, że dostanę Twojego Starego i Żulusa z powrotem. Kiedy plansza się pojawiła, zauważyłem, że moje życzenie w połowie się spełniło: Dostałem TS z powrotem, ale brakowało Żulusa. Chciałem mieć ich obydwóch, ale pomimo tego, że Żulus miał nieco lepsze umiejętności i tak chciałem pójść TS, jeśli miałbym wybierać pomiędzy nimi. Kraków posiadał dwa rodzaje świątyń w różnych kolorach, biało-czerwonym i tęczowym. Piramidy, które wyglądały jak współczesne budynki, i dwie inne ikony, które w tym momencie nie wiedziałem czym były. Nowymi bossami byli... amel..., alem... Kurwa, nie umiem tego wypowiedzieć, Gównosaurus i Nie-Ghidorah. Z odzyskanym TS, znowu byłem podekscytowany i chętny do dalszego odkrywania, ale wciąż musiałem być przy tym ostrożny. Najpierw poszedłem na poziom quizowy tak jak wcześniej. Tym razem, pytania tej twarzy były bardziej losowe niż zwykle. Quiz 4 1. Czy słonie oddychają? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #2 2. Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś molestowany przez pingwina? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #6 3. Czy kiedykolwiek kogoś zgwałciłeś? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #8 4. Czy zielony jest twoim ulubionym kolorem? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #10 5. Czy komputer jest szczytem współczesnej technologii? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #4 6. Czy jesteś kozak? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #12 7. Czy umiesz latać? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #9 8. Czy ci stoi? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #7 9. Czy nienawidzisz szopów? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Zdezorientowany 10. Czy jesteś ojcem Pablito? Odpowiedź: Nie, Reakcja: Dziwna twarz #11 11. Czy lubisz w dupę? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Zaskoczony 12. Będziesz za mną tęsknić? Odpowiedź: Tak, Reakcja: Smutny Byłem szczęśliwy z powodu tego, że dostanę nowego potwora, ale ostatnie pytanie mnie zaniepokoiło. ,,Będziesz za mną tęsknić? Wiedziałem, że gra jest homo! ,,Czy twarz decyduje o tym, kiedy zakończę grę?" Pomyślałem. Od czasu objawienia się prawdziwej nieziemskiej natury tej gry, nie byłem pewien tego co chce usłyszeć ta twarz, i co mój wybór zmieni w grze. Ale coś w tej ostatniej wypowiedzi wywołało u mnie dziwne uczucie smutku.'' '' Kiedy o tym myślałem, gra przeniosła mnie z powrotem na planszę. Miałem nowego potwora, ale nie miałem pojęcia kto to mógł być. Postać była rażąco podobna do mojej teściowej (lel, jakim cudem mam teściową, skoro nie mam żony?), ale głowa była inna. Przesunąłem tego tajemniczego nowicjusza do ikonki białej świątyni. Kiedy zacząłem poziom, pojawił się ekran na którym pisało ,,ZNAJDŹ KRYSZTAŁ'' PUZYNITU." Najprawdopodobniej była to instrukcja do przejścia poziomu. Po tym mogłem w końcu zobaczyć nowego potwora: Włochata, ciemnoniebieska postać z nietoperzowymi skrzydłami i czaszko-podobną twarzą, nazywał się "''Małpa Kamil." left Zauważyłem, że moją drogę blokuje promień światła, i mała kolumna na której był talerz zupy pomidorowej. Pomyślałem, że to pewnie blokuje mi wyjście z poziomu, więc muszę znaleźć kryształ i położyć go na talerzu po to by zdezaktywować promień. Jak dokładnie chciałem to zrobić, nie wiem. W oryginalnej grze nie było nic takiego żeby trzeba było znaleźć przedmiot by przejść poziom. Muszę sobie przypomnieć kiedy znalazłem ten kryształ. Mogłem pójść jedynie w lewo, więc tam wyruszyłem. Solomon był interesującym potworem, a przynajmniej ja tak uważam. Mógł latać i miotać promieniem z pyska, obydwie umiejętności były bardzo przydatne. Mógł także kopać i bić skrzydłami, ale nie mógł kucać. Muzyka w białej świątyni była wokalnym chórem, lub przybliżeniem chóru w grze wideo. Jest to trudne do opisania ale ta muzyka brzmiała tak ,,świętobliwie jak babcia moherowa''.'' Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim zacząłem wbijać się w fale nowych dziwnych wrogów. Zrobili bardzo mały postęp w próbie powstrzymania mnie, po prostu przez nich przebiegłem cały czas machając pazurami, nie otrzymując przy tym żadnych obrażeń. Była tam coś w rodzaju ,,pauzy'' pomiędzy każdymi falami wrogów, po tym jak zabiło się jakieś dziesięć z nich, to przez minutę nie można było spotkać żywej duszy, a po przerwie pojawiała się kolejna fala. Po pięciu minutach, zauważyłem dziury w podłodze i suficie.'' Stworzenia z gilotyno-podobnymi głowami bardzo szybko przelatywały z góry na dół i z powrotem, więc musiałem dokładnie wymierzyć odstępy pomiędzy skokami, ponieważ nie wiedziałem w którym momencie mogę zostać zraniony przez te stworzenia. Szczęśliwie udało mi się przedostać bez żadnego zadrapania. Miałem po prostu farta. Po tym dotarłem do końca korytarza, a przede mną był jakiś potwór w rodzaju mini-bossa. poruszał się szybko i strzelał dildosami które leciały w czterech kierunkach, ale zabiłem to coś dosyć szybko używając promienia Solomona. Kiedy walka dobiegła końca dostałem mój kryształ (puzonitu), który znajdował się w głowie tego potwora: Mogłem podnieść kryształ poprzez podchodzenie do niego i przytrzymanie przycisku B. Musiałem przejść długą drogę z powrotem na początek poziomu, gdy już dotarłem do startu, położyłem kryształ na talerzu, który zdezaktywował promień. left Ukończyłem poziom, i zobaczyłem prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszą grę słów odwołującą się do Solomona. left NADAL NAJLEPSZY 1973 Za każdym razem kiedy przeszło się poziom lub pokonało bossa Solomonem, ten ekran się pojawiał. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co ,,NADAL NAJLEPSZY 1973'' oznacza. Ani data, ani to zdanie nie dawało mi żadnych wskazówek co do tego jakie to w ogóle ma znaczenie, spędziłem mnóstwo czasu myśląc o tym. '' Następy poziom który przechodziłem nazwałem ,,Brązowymi Piramidami''. Użyłem Godzilli, i odkryłem, że awansował na poziom dwunasty odkąd ostatni raz grałem nim w Demencji.'' left ,,Brązowe Piramidy,, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wyglądały jak normalny poziom, ale elementy grafiki były interesujące, prawie bezużyteczna paleta żywych kolorów. Muzyka była idealnie dopasowana, taka w egipskim stylu, była powolna i brzmiała tajemniczo. Spacerowałem sobie przez ten poziom walcząc po drodze z różnymi wrogami, niektórzy z nich byli trudni do pokonania (Na przykład mrówki sprawiały spory kłopot jeśli wbiegło się w ich całą gromadę). Moim ulubionym wrogiem był wielki jaszczur, którego spotkałem w połowie drogi. left Na końcu tego poziomu, dotarłem do gigantycznej piramidy i oczekiwała mnie walka z kolejnym mini-bossem. Było to troszkę dziwne, ponieważ musiałem walczyć z dwoma potworami w tym samym czasie. left left left Gdyby walczyli ze mną pojedynczo, uporanie się z nimi byłoby łatwiejsze, ale walczenie z dwoma naraz było nie lada wyzwaniem. Ale zmieniłem bieg wydarzeń, po tym jak wykiwałem jedną z tych bliźniaczych bestii, podskoczyłem unikając płomienia z gęby jednego z braci powodując, że ten drugi został usmażony przez pierwszego. left Po pokonaniu ich, zauważyłem coś dziwnego po powrocie na planszę: Teraz miałem możliwość przesuwania moich potworów po całej planszy, bez limitów. Normalnie Godzilla mogła przesunąć się o trzy miejsca w każdej turze, a Mothra mogła przesunąć się o pięć. Chciałem sobie jeszcze trochę pograć Solomonem, więc przesunąłem go na pole filaro-podobnych ikon z kolorowymi kropkami i wszedłem na poziom. left Kiedy rozpocząłem poziom, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co te ikony reprezentowały: Totemy. Dwa z nich znalazłem, już na starcie. Muzyka brzmiała iście Amerykańsko. Z tego co można było usłyszeć, muzyka była grana przez te same instrumenty co w Lesie Entropii, była wyraźnie inna, ale po prostu miałem takie przeczucie. left Chodziłem tak sobie przez jakieś trzy minuty nie mając w polu widzenia nic innego oprócz totemów. Wtedy nie zdałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale nie spodziewałem się kolejnego poziomu z niczym ,,żywym'', po wzmożonej aktywności stworzeń w Entropii. Chodzenie pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi kolorowymi twarzami, ten działający na nerwy poziom wywołał u mnie poczucie bycia obserwowanym. '' Jakieś dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu przechodzenia Extus, byłem już w połowie drogi. Po powrocie z poziomu z totemami, wszedłem na ikonkę telewizora by zobaczyć co dziwnego będzie tym razem: left ...Widocznie to było zdecydowanie dziwniejsze niż cokolwiek wcześniej. Muzyka była ścieżką dźwiękową z Uranu. Następny poziom chciałem przejść Godzillą, ale zostałem zaskoczony tym: left Był to poziom z normalnym miastem! Kolory były ponure, ale pomimo to i tak byłem w szoku. To był rodzaj poziomu którego mogłem się spodziewać w oryginalnej grze i byłem trochę zawiedziony tym, że nie było takich poziomów wcześniej. Muzyka była ścieżką dźwiękową z Ziemi. left Było to troszkę dziwne, że poziom z oryginalnej Godzilli pojawił się tak późno. Ale nie można płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Przesunąłem Salomona na szaro-zieloną ikonę, która okazała się być gigantycznym laboratorium: left W tym poziomie było pełno robotów, ale Solomon poradził sobie z nimi tak jak z wrogami w Białej Świątyni. Muzyka była naturalistyczną, przemysłową melodią. Był tam też dziwny, latający cyborg, który był wkurzający ponieważ odlatywał kiedy próbowałem go zaatakować. Zainteresowały mnie też wielkie, szklane zbiorniki, które trzymały w sobie coś w rodzaju potwora. Tak jak myślicie, czasami potwory przebudzały się i rozbijały szkło. Próbowałem przejść przez zbiorniki najszybciej jak się dało, ponieważ po uwolnieniu się, potwory okazywały się być upartymi, prędkimi draniami. left Na końcu poziomu była winda, której użyłem do zjechania w dół poziomu gdzie było wyjście. Przez całą drogę byłem ostrzeliwany przez drony. Nie mogłem opuścić windy, więc jedyne czym mogłem się bronić to promień z gęby Solomona. left Ostatni poziom nazwałem ,,Świątynią Serc'', z oczywistych powodów:'' left Nic oprócz wielkiego korytarza, wypełnionego latającymi stworzeniami które wyglądały jak ludzkie serca. Nie mogły zadać mi żadnych obrażeń, więc jedyne co mogłem robić to biec przed siebie zabijając ich najwięcej jak się dało, by zdobyć wszystkie ulepszenia. Jedno przejście tego poziomu przywracało pasek zdrowia do pełna i później doceniłem ten poziom. Muzyka w Świątyni Serc przypominała mi cyrk, brzmiała zbyt wesoło, bardzo dziwnie się wtedy czułem. Po tym gdy zwiedziłem wszystkie typy poziomów, wybrałem Solomona do walki z Gorosaurusem. left Muzyką do walki była ścieżka dźwiękowa do walki z Gezorą. Podczas walki zauważyłem, że Solomon jest znacznie silniejszy: jeden dobrze wymierzony cios mógł zabrać cztery paski zdrowia przeciwnikowi. left Ze względu na to, walka zakończyła się całkiem szybko. Gorosaurus nie mógł atakować pociskami, albo czymkolwiek co mogłoby się równać ze śmiercionośnymi pazurami Solomona. Ale i tak przedłużałem walkę aby zobaczyć słynne ,,Kangurze Kopnięcie'' Gorosaurusa i byłem zadowolony gdy je zobaczyłem:'' left Nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że Solomon jest na razie najpotężniejszy, użyłem Godzilli by walczyć z Kumongą, tak dla odmiany. Przemyślałem też użycie Mothry, ale oczywiście Godzilla i tak przeważyła. left Kumonga był prostym przeciwnikiem, żadnych promieni ani nic. Atakował skacząc na mnie, i gryząc swoimi szczękami, miotał także pajęczą siecią po to aby mnie sparaliżować. Kiedy zostało się obezwładnionym przez sieć, Kumonga czasem wykorzystała okazję do zaatakowania, ale najczęściej nie atakuje, grając na czas, tak samo jak Gezora odpychając cię do rogu do póki czas na walkę nie upłynie. Muzyką do walki była ścieżka dźwiękowa do walki z Hedorą. left Po pokonaniu Gorosaurusa i Kumongi, byłem już na końcu Extusa. Przed walką z Nie-Ghidorą, musiałem coś jeszcze zrobić. Nie oczekiwałem zbyt wiele, ale z ciekawości zajrzałem na inną ikonkę z telewizorem. Oto co zobaczyłem: left Nie sądzę, żeby za animacje z ikon miały jakikolwiek sens. Jeśli miałbym zgadywać, powiedziałbym, że jest to po prostu losowe, zwykła niekontrolowana manifestacja zdolności kartridża z grą. Albo może to nadaje jakiś sens tej ,,grze''. Kto wie. Tak czy inaczej, muzyka towarzysząca animacji z Panem Kranem była ścieżką dźwiękową z Saturna. '' Nadszedł czas na przeciwnika, którego się bałem: Nie-Ghidorah. Aczkolwiek nabrałem odwagi do walki z bojowymi zaletami Solomona, wciąż byłem nerwowy. A kiedy rozpoczęła się walka, natychmiastowo się przeraziłem: left Moim przeciwnikiem był Nie-Gezora. Pokonałem tego przebierańca paroma ciosami i wtedy pojawiła się Nie-Moguera. Wtedy zrozumiałem sens tego wszystkiego; Żeby dojść do Nie-Ghidory, musiałem najpierw walczyć z poprzednimi zamiennikami. I oczywiście tak zrobiłem. left left left left left left Torowałem sobie przez nich drogę do póki nie dotarłem do Nie-Ghidory, którą był...Dorat. left Kiedy przestałem się śmiać, zniszczyłem go tylko dwoma ciosami. Wtedy muzyka ustała i już myślałem, że wrócę na planszę. Ale walka jeszcze się nie skończyła. left left Prawdziwa walka była przeciwko Chimerze, monstrualnej hybrydzie zbudowanej ze wszystkich poprzednio pokonanych bestii. To jak na razie był najtrudniejszy boss, jego każdy atak mógł zabrać mi kilka pasków zdrowia, a moje ataki przeciwko niemu były mocno osłabione. Na przykład cios Solomona, zabierał pół paska zdrowia. Wynik walki zawdzięczałem dwóm rzeczom: Limitowi czasu na pokonanie bossa i Świątyni Serc. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pokonałbym Chimery. Wymyśliłem strategię na pokonanie tego behemota. Przełączałem się pomiędzy Godzillą i Solomonem, kiedy jedno z nich miało niebezpiecznie niski poziom zdrowia, zabierałem go do Świątyni Serc, podczas gdy drugie z nich walczyło z Chimerą. Bardzo liczyłem na to, że Chimera nie miała umiejętności regenerowania sobie życia. left Rzecz, która najbardziej zainteresowała mnie w Chimerze, to kolorowe części paska zdrowia, należące do każdej z części jego ciała, więc każda część miała swój pasek zdrowia. Głowa była nietykalna do czasu zniknięcia wszystkich pozostałych części i była ostatnią częścią do zniszczenia. left Oprócz trudności, to była jak na razie najdłuższa walka. Próbowałem zapamiętać jak dużo razy zostałem wycofany z walki przez czasomierz, ale przestałem liczyć coś około trzynastego razu. Ostatecznie zniszczyłem wszystkie elementy oprócz głowy, która latała wszędzie z niemożliwą prędkością. Chimera walczyła dobrze, ale i tak byłem ekstremalnie zdeterminowany i kiedy została z niego tylko głowa, nie miał już mocy do pokonania Solomona, odesłałem go w zapomnienie za pomocą umiejętności specjalnej. left I po tym z Chimery nie zostało już nic. Byłem zmęczony tą walką i zmartwiony tym, że to mogło być tylko przygotowanie do końcowego poziomu w którym będę musiał uciekać. Ikona siedziby głównej została zamieniona, ale nie na twarz Piekielnej Bestii. Zamiast niej, był tam krzyż. left Byłem totalnie zszokowany. I tak nie byłbym zadowolony z ponownego zobaczenia ikonki z twarzą Piekielnej Bestii, ale jeśli miałbym powiedzieć coś dobrego o tych poziomach, to powiedziałbym, że były one do przewidzenia. Miałem podstawowe pojęcie tego czego mogłem się spodziewać. Lecz teraz, byłem na końcu planszy i ikona była całkowicie inna. Co to może oznaczać? I dlaczego akurat krzyż? Byłem bardzo zaniepokojony. Próbowałem zacząć poziom Solomonem, ale nie mogłem. Dostałem zwykłą wiadomość SOLOMON NIE MOŻE TU WEJŚĆ. left Nie dowiedziałem się dlaczego. Ale myślałem, że to może przez demoniczną postać Solomona. Zamiast niego, poszedłem tam Godzillą. Kiedy rozpocząłem poziom, zrozumiałem o co chodziło z tym krzyżem - był to cmentarz. left Wciąż myślałem, że to jakiś żart. Ostatni poziom zwykle polegał na uciekaniu przed demoniczną bestią i nie dałem się zmylić, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Zacząłem biec, ale po minucie biegania bez przerwy, zwolniłem. Podczas chodzenia, muzyka przyciągnęła moją uwagę. Wiedziałem, że brzmiała znajomo kiedy ją usłyszałem, ale to zajęło mi chwilkę zanim przypomniałem sobie jaka była to melodia - Była to 8-bitowa interpretacja Modlitwy o Pokój, z pierwszego filmu o Godzilli. Potężnie smutna melodia, nawet w tej formie. Po dwóch minutach chodzenia przed siebie, odkryłem coś na co nie wiedziałem jak zareagować: left Pierwsze co mi przyszło na myśl to ucieczka, ale statuo-podobny byt po prostu utrzymywał się w powietrzu. Czułem się zmuszony do patrzenia na nią, przez ten czas. Postać unosiła się nad kaplicą, zgaduję, że było to coś w rodzaju anioła, patrzącego na zmarłych. Wywołało to we mnie dziwne, ale ciepłe uczucie. Nie powiedziałbym, że byłem wesoły, lecz i tak jakoś byłem do tego pokojowo nastawiony. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tej istoty, ale wyglądała bardzo znajomo. Kiedy chciałem już iść, Piekielna Bestia się pojawiła i jej zjawienie się przemieniło muzykę w przerażające skrzeczenie i poziom się zmienił, zbezcześciła groby i zmieniło się też podłoże, złożone z przesiąkniętych krwią ciał: left Czułem jak szybko bije moje serce, nie miałem szans uciec przed potworem będąc tak blisko! Bestia biegła mnie zabić, ale anioł stanął na jej drodze. Demon wrzasnął i zaczął rozdzierać nogę anioła, z jego oczu zaczęły wypływać krwawe łzy. left Chciałem uratować anioła, ale nie było nic co mogłem zrobić. Musiałem zaakceptować jego poświęcenie i uciekać. I zacząłem uciekać przez piekielny krajobraz najszybciej jak mogłem. Krótko po tym bestia mnie dogoniła, wciąż połykając ciało Anioła, którego nogi były odcięte. left Ten widok zmienił mój strach we wściekłość. Wtedy zacząłem nienawidzić tego potwora. Wiedziałem, że to jest czyste zło i chciałem żeby zdechło. Kiedy dotarłem do końca, przypomniałem sobie jak ta bestia odpowiedziała na moją zniewagę w Transie i przemówiłem do niej: Zapłacisz za to. To była jej odpowiedź: Nie miałem pojęcia jak zareagować na tę groźbę. I nic nie mogło mnie przygotować do okropności ostatniego świata - Zenitu.